1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system having a channel that is accessed by a plurality of remote units. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of accessing the plurality of remote units.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless local loop technology is becoming an increasingly popular means for providing communication services such as telephony, data services and television programming. A fixed wireless loop network includes a plurality of base stations. Each base station is in wireless communication with a plurality of remote units which are typically located at the premises of an end user where they are connected to the premises equipment such as telephones, computers and faxes. The premises equipment receives communication services over a wireless link between the base station and the remote unit.
Two or more of the remote units typically transmit data to a base station on a reverse channel. When more than one remote unit has data to transmit to the base station, they may try to concurrently access the reverse channel. When more than one remote unit transmits on the reverse channel, a collision results. A collision prevents data from any of the remote units from being successfully decoded at the base station, thus reducing the efficiency of fixed wireless loop telecommunication systems. As a result, there is a need for controlling access to a reverse channel so as to reduce the number of collisions.